From Calypso, With Love
by mockingjayde
Summary: A short one-shot of a letter Calypso wrote to Percy. This is for all you Percy/Calypso fans out there! Update: Actually, more than one letter. Previously published as 'Calypso's Letter.'
1. First Letter

**A/N: Well, I wrote this a while ago and I intended on posting it sooner but I guess I never did. Oh well, I'm posting it now. This is a one-shot of a letter that Calypso wrote Percy. I guess in the books, it'd be impossible for Percy to actually get the letter, but hey, this is a fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm not Rick Riordan. All rights go to him.**

Percy-

It's been two months since you've left Ogygia, and I feel as lonely as I have ever been. I miss your company. I hope you've planted the gift I gave you. I hope that when you look at it, you'll think of me.

I had a dream last night. It was of me and you, walking along the seashore, hand in hand. It was one of those moments that I wish I could live forever. There was no trace of anxiety in your eyes. You were smiling. The burden was lifted off your shoulders. There was no more Camp for you to worry about, and you were beautifully happy. I woke up with my heart aching, especially when I realized that you were no longer here.

I hope yours friends are good and safe now. They're so lucky to have someone like you to look after. I can't help but feel jealous of them, but I know that's ridiculous, because it's so out of my control. Nothing I can do will ever change my fate. I'm stuck at a standstill, and I always will be. I will always be lonely, and I'll always be thinking about you until the end of time arrives.

Right now as I'm writing this letter, the waves are crashing on the sea shore harder than they have in such a long time. I think it knows I'm writing to you. I'm surrounded by the sea, remember? Every time I peer into the ocean, I see those beautiful sea-green eyes of yours and my heart wrenches. Why are the Fates torturing me like this? As the waves grow louder I think of your voice. Oh, how I so dearly miss that voice of yours.

I guess I'll have to get over the fact that I'll never see you again. I'll have to get over the fact that your now probably with Annabeth, and I'm just some faint memory to you. But please, Percy, don't let me hold you back. Your strong, but please remember that the gods are stronger. My imprisonment is inevitable. There's nothing you can do to help me, no matter how hard you try. I've accepted my fate, although I don't particularly like it. You must do the same. Forget about me, Percy Jackson, but please know I'll never forget about you.

With love,

-Calypso


	2. Second Letter

**A/N: Well, here you have it! Another letter from Calypso to Percy. Something a little different from all those Percabeth fics out there! Anyways, this was previously called 'Calypso's Letter.' The next letter/chapter will be Percy's reply. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

Percy-

The date today is August 1st. There are 18 more days until your birthday, 18 more days until the Great Prophecy comes true.

Hermes came and visited me yesterday. That is how I know this. I asked him about you and he said you were doing fine. Well, as fine as a boy whose supposed to save the world in a matter of a few days could be. I knew you were special the moment you landed on my beach, by the things you said in your sleep, by the aurora of power that surrounded you. You have so much going for you.

Anyways, Hermes says that you have your hands quite full with this Prophecy. It certainly doesn't sound good, but I know you'll do just fine. I have faith in you, Percy Jackson. Do you remember when you were here in Ogygia? The conversation we had about taking sides between the gods and the titans? We came to an agreement that we both took our parent's sides because they are our family. And I was thinking about this fact heavily the last few days. What is family? I don't really know, Percy. You and me-well, were not exactly the normal, average people. Our definitions of family are totally different than normal humans. But what I do know is this; family should be there for you, always. They should support you. They should make contact with you, and try to find a way to help you in times of need. Like me and my punishment.

Atlas has never done that. He hasn't contacted me, or even tried to, once since my imprisonment. I'd like to think he's just busy or perhaps even plotting my escape. But he's not, I _know_ he's not. But it's a lot better than taking in the fact that he has probably forgotten me, or even worse, that he honestly doesn't care.

When war breaks out, which I have no doubt in my mind that a war _will_ break out, just know that I will be supporting the gods this time. Yes, the gods. Not my so-called family. The gods fill the quota of family better than the titans ever could. The gods visit me-maybe not frequently, but they do. They have provided this safe sanctuary for me to be imprisoned on. It could be so much worse. I could be chained to the side of a mountain or something. Instead, I'm here in a nice, quant haven. I can garden as I please, which I very much enjoy. I can eat, I can sleep, I can live with comfort. Complaining is useless, because I know I've been spared. The gods had mercy on me, and for that, I am grateful.

As I was having this revelation, I'll admit something changed in me. Some would call it hope. Hope, that things will get better. Hope, that maybe, just maybe, I'll be set free. I've given up so long ago, I forgot what it felt like to believe again. And I do. I believe I will not spend forever on this island. I will be freed one day, and I believe it will be from the doings of you.

Thank you, Percy, for giving me hope.

With love,

-Calypso


	3. Third Letter

**A/N: Wellllll. I started this a really long time ago. Never got around to finishing it. I sort of lost my inspiration for it. Nonetheless, here's the next letter. Sorry it's not in Percy's point of view. One day, I will make one his point of view but just not today. **

Dear Percy,

You will never believe where I am writing this letter from. _I_ still can't believe where I'm writing this letter from! I'll give you a hint. It's the largest city in the United States. It's on the East Coast. Mt. Olympus resides here.

Have you guessed it? I'm in New York! Right now, I'm sitting on a park bench in Central Park. It's so amazing here! These buildings are as tall as the sky and the streets are teeming with life. The air here is so different than back home, but I am getting used to it. I have never seen so many people at once! And so diverse! Not one person looks alike. And to see the skyline at nighttime. It's so beautiful. I earlier found myself wishing that I was trapped in New York instead of Ogygia. But I instantly took it back, in fear that I'd be sent back there again.

You see Percy, I don't want to go back. As comfortable as I had felt back in Ogygia, I want to see the world now. I've missed out on so much for being locked up. I'm thinking possibly going back to Greece or Crete. Somewhere in Eastern Europe. But I have to admit something, New York was the first place I went after being freed because your from here. I was hoping that I'd run into you on the streets, or something. But then I remembered your at Camp Half-Blood now. Or, your possibly out to fulfill another prophecy and save the world once more. Do you ever get tired of it? All that saving the world stuff? Your only 16, Percy. You can't be superman all the time. Maybe you and I can meet up soon. Vacation somewhere for a few weeks, so you can clear your mind and get away from all the swords and shields. Everyone could use a vacation.

What I'm really trying to say is; when will we see each other again, Percy? Actually, the question is, _will_ we ever see each other again? Part of my punishment was that if a hero left my beaches, if they didn't stay with me, then I'd never see them again. But you pardoned me with the gods. You diminished my punishment, my curse. So does that mean I'll be allowed to see you again? I think it'd be great to catch up. You could tell me all about how you and your friends saved Olympus and defeated the titan Kronos. Maybe I could even meet some of your friends? What were their names? Annabeth and Grover? Grover the satyr. I would love to talk to him about my garden and the nature of Ogygia. And with Annabeth, she could enlighten me on some of the architecture of New York. I think you told me once that she was into architecture. Do you think I'd even be allowed to go to Camp Half-Blood? I'd love to visit the place that you call home. I'd really love to see you again.

All right. I hope all is well with you, and I'm hope with all my heart that we'll meet again. Thank you for freeing me, and thank you for saving the world.

With love,

-Calypso

**A/N: Gahhh. Not sure I like this. Oh well. I wonder how Annabeth would feel if she ever saw these letters? Ooooohhh! XD**


End file.
